


X reader test

by Koteki (orphan_account)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Mc and pokemon die at the start but like get revived straight after, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Koteki
Summary: I wanted to try writing chapters for an x reader. I don't think this'll be finished so here.
Relationships: N | Natural Harmonia Gropius & Reader, N | Natural Harmonia Gropius/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Prologue

As you lay on the ground. Your world growing darker. 

You reflect upon your short life. And feel regret.

Emboar. Serperior. Samurott. 

The three starters that had been assigned to you. One by one each of the sank down to take their final breaths. 

All your lives had been tied to one fate. Once your 'game' had been completed all your lives would end. 

It was part of your purpose. Once it was all over you would all begin to terminate. The game was finished. The end has begun. You had served your purpose. All that was left was to be terminated.

You believed it. You followed it.

But now.

Now as you take your final breaths. Reflecting upon your journey. You realise.

You are more then what you were created for. You had value. You were not a cog that pushed the game forward. Never stopping. Never growing. 

You had grown. You were alive. Not just a machine.

Only as you die you realise how alive you were.

You felt a foreign witness go down your face.

You wanted to apologise. By failing to see how you were alive you failed to see how alive the three constant companions you had had throughout this entire journey were.

Your final breath prepared to leave. You wanted to scream. No. No. 

You don't want to die.  
You don't want to die.  
You don't want to die.  
You don't want to die.  
You don't want to die.

One more chance.

You wanted one more chance. You cannot die here now. Not when you learnt the true value of yourself. 

You. Are. Alive. 

You. Have. Value.

You hear a cry. Bright yellow eyes. Kyurem. The empty shell left behind by the ultimate dragon. It had something. A machine.

With what little strength you had left, you reached out. Reached out towards the dragon. 

"Please...I....." 

You see an image of N before your eyes. He had tried to save you...unaware it had been a trap... he... had helped you realise... what you fully realise now.

One more chance.

"I...want...." your voice was pitifully weak. "...One.....one..." you kept your hand out. 

The dragon stood unmoving over you. Your strength was starting to fail but you forced your hand to stay up. Reaching. 

The dragon pressed its head against your hand as your final breath left.

It was so cold.

Your eyes started to close. Your hand slowly sliding down the dragon's head. 

It was getting darker. 

You touched something.

[Would you like to reset &$(;@ game? Warning. @@,@]

[Yes/No]

[Yes]

[&#@;@(!]

[Yes]

[What is your name?]

[What is your name?]

[What is your name?]

[What your name?]

[Wh Yo na?]

[W Y N]

[Y N]

[Y N]

[Y N]

Find him.


	2. File one

There was silence. 

Not a heart beat heard. Not a breath. Not a footstep. Deathly quiet.

You lay there. Silent. Motionless. 

[Find him]

[Find him]

You hear pidoves chirping. You feel grass brush against your face. The world slowly comes into view. 

Tall trees that towered above you. Soft grass and hard ground. You felt sunrays on your face. A yamask mask was next to you. Your face was exposed.

You move your hand. Then your arms. You put the mask against your face. You must wear the mask. Always. Never let your face be exposed.

It fitted perfectly across your face. It was your mask. Made for you. You pressed it against your face.

You hear a noise. You move your legs to test whether they were functioning. They were. You sit up, taking a longer look around.

You are not where you were before. You were in a forest. How did you get here? Scouring your memory gave no results. Your body was in the exact same position it had been from before you lost consciousness and now that you had regained consciousness.

Another noise. You look over and see three small pokemon near you. Oshawott, Tepig and Snivy. 

The Oshawott was the one making the noise. It seemed they had regained consciousness as you had. The pokemon blinked and stood up. He let out a yawn and toddles over to you. 

You moved back. Fearing he may attack you. Instead he slipped and climbed into your large bag. You hear the sound of a pokeball. You open your bag and find three pokeballs. One, marked with a raindrop, was larger then the others. You picked it up and carefully examined it before placing it back. 

Right. You could remember now. Looking over at the two stirring pokemon, their purpose comes back to you. 

They were the pokemon assigned to you to help you complete  
your purpose. Their fate was entwined with yours. The pokeballs were theirs. You were their Trainor. 

Strange how it had somehow... been forgotten? No that felt wrong.. yet right. Suppressed? No you had known it... perhaps the dream mist had not fully left and was clouding your mind. 

The other two pokeballs had markings as well. One flame and one leaf. The markings must indicate who's pokeball was who's. Fire for Tepig. Water for oshawott. Grass for Snivy.

The Snivy looked at you. He stood up and walked over to you. He stared at the pokeball marked with a leaf in your hand. You pressed the button. He returned to the pokeball.

The Tepig seemed hesitant. She looked around. She met eyes with you. She felt confused. She had a small light in her eyes. A light you didn't see in the other two. A light she could see had disappeared from yours.

She hesitated. Taking a step away from you. You put away Snivy's pokeball. Holding her's. She stared at the ball. Her body started to tremble. Her ears flattened.

You place the ball on the ground away from you. Right where she could see it. Her ears perk up to a degree.

You held out your gloved hand to her. She watches your every move with careful analysis. There was only the bustling of the leaves to decorate the silence between the two of you.

She moves towards you and sniffed your hand. "Te...pig...?" She questions.

You gently pet her head.

"Tep....Tepig!" She smiles and cuddles against your hand. Rubbing her face all over. Once her euphoria had settled she looked around for the ball. Her ears perk straight up as she seemed to spot something else. Something hidden in the grass.

She walks over to to the strange hidden thing. She taps it, moves it around with her foot then she picks it up in her mouth and carrys it to your lap. 

"Tepig!" She smiled. She trots over to her pokeball and presses the button. 

You pick up the device. It was black. You could open it to see two screens. The bottom part of it could be pulled out to reveal a keyboard. It had multiple buttons and a stylus holder with a black stylus. 

There was writing beneath the bottom screen. 'C l e s a h i e roto '. Was that the name of the device? What a strange name. Clesahle roto? Or Cles ahleroto? Or Clesahleroto. 

Perhaps turning on the device would yield some answers. You press the power button. The two screens show white. Then, the bottom screen started to glitch frantically. Had the device been damaged? Buttons appear on screen but only three appear unglitched. 

[Save]  
[Pokémon]  
[Pokédex]

You tapped [Pokémon]. The screen changed. Three buttons, one of each of the starters appeared. Tapping their buttons revealed the pokemons stats and known moves. They were all level 1 and knew tackle. Stats were perfect. Information on how you two first met and what level was blank. Nature, except for Tepig, was blank. 

The device said Tepig's nature was Hasty. 

You tap the 'return' button and return to what you assume was the main menu of this strange device.

You tap the pokédex icon. A few moments pass as it loads before you are greeted with a blank pokédex. Only 4 entries were registered. Snivy, Oshawott, Tepig and Kyurem. 

You scrolled down to Kyurem's entry. Pass the many many blank entries that had not been filled. Till you stop at it's entry. You open it and read the pokédex entry.

'This legendary ice pokémon waits to see what future you will bring.' 

Yellow eyes flicker in your mind.

You won't let it down. You will find him. 

You exit out and return to the main menu. You were about to press the third and final button when something hit you in the back. You fell forward, your mask slipping off your face.

The pidove flew up. Preparing its next attack. The device screen light up. Information on the attacking pokemon filled the screen.

Pidove. Lv 16. 

Your body was no longer your own. It was reaching for the pokeballs. You force it back.

[^#@^#& refused to send out pokemon!]

You push yourself up. Your face is exposed. You stare directly into the pokémon's eyes. The pidove let out a loud frightened cry. You saw your mask beneath you. You scramble to put it back on. You barely had time to duck out of the way as an Air cutter was directed at you. You held onto the device and your bag. 

The pokémon prepared a quick attack. You scramble to your feet. Run. Dodging the pokemon by a centimetre. 

[@&&#&@; tried to run away!]

Your pokémon were all lv 1. Could you even beat a lv 16 pokemon with just the three of them? 

[Couldn't escape!]

The pidove didn't give up. It chased after you. Squawking and screaming. Another quick attack hit you in the back. You could taste blood as you fell down.

[Gym leader Burgh sent out Levanny!]

"Levanny! Quickly!" A male voice cried. 

~~They had destroyed his gym~~

[Levanny used razor leaf!]

You press the mask against your face. You cautiously sit up as your rescuer ran over to you. 

"Are you alright?"

~~It must have been beautiful before. I had to avoid the web and honey.~~

You nodd. He held out his hand. You graciously take it. He helps you stand up. You look into his eyes.

He had a light in his eyes.

~~He didn't have a light in his eyes. An empty cocoon controlled by the script that bound us both~~

The pidove loudly chirps and screeches. It flaps its wings creating an angry wind.

[Pidove ran away!]

Burgh thanks his Levanny and returns the pokémon. He looks over at you.

"Are you hurt? The pokémon here have been a lot more aggresive lately..." 

~~He had been like the previous gym leaders. The words he said dictated to him by the story. Unreactive to the wreckage around him. I felt an odd feeling.~~

You said you were only mildly bruised. You thank him again. You felt fortunate he came to your rescue in time. It seemed the pokémon became more aggresive after it saw your face. 

"Do you have any pokémon with you? It is dangerous to go out without them." Burgh questioned. His eyes looked over at your bag. They seemed to think your mask was strange. 

~~I learnt what that feeling was. The feeling of being disturbed.~~

You explained that you realised your pokemon were too weak to handle the pidove. You didn't wish to needlessly hurt them so you tried to run away. 

"Hmm... that is quite understandable. You clearly care deeply for your pokémon." He said with a smile.

~~Was it possible~~

"Ah! I haven't introduced myself. I am Bu-"

You interrupt him. Relaying his information like you were reading a script aloud. He was Burgh. The third Gym leader. Gym leader of Castelia city. Specialises in Bug type pokemon His gym was an art gallery. He gave out the bug badge. 

He seemed taken aback by your interruption. Yet impressed. "Hm. You seemed to be very informed! Are you taking on the gym challenge?" 

Were you? You went quiet. 

When you looked in your bag you had a badge case... but you had already- had you? 

You open up your bag and open your badge case. You expected to see 8 sparkling badges.

It was empty. 

But you- no- were you certain? 

"Eh? Is that a badge case?" The gym leader peeks over your shoulder to have a look inside the case. "No badges... were you heading over to challenge my gym? I've been looking forward for a new challenger! May I get your name?"

[ Y N ]

You tell him you don't know your name.

"....You....don't know?" He repeats with a puzzled frown. "That's...very strange. Do you have some sort of memory loss? Did the pidove hit your head so hard you forgot?" 

~~It was erased~~

~~Why wasn't I erased~~

You shake your head. Explaining in a very certain tone that you were very sure that the pidove never hit your head. 

"Uh-hm...." The gym leader seemed to think to himself. Perplexed by what you had said. "Do you have amnesia?"

You shake your head no. This only seems to puzzle him more. He looks over your strange appearance. Perhaps he hoped it would give him some clues about who you were, why you didn't know your own name.

"Do...Are you missing any memories?"

You went quiet.

You knew you had a name. But you couldn't... access it. You realise it wasn't just your name you couldn't access. Your memories before your death. You couldn't...access them. You felt some glitch into your mind as you spoke with Burgh. 

What you could and could not recall or know... they seemed to have a mind of their own. Coming in when they decided too. They felt like... glitches in your mind.

How did you know all that information about him? You didn't recall reading about it you just... knew.

You ask if you could choose a name. 

"You can! It would be difficult to go around without a name. Would you like any help? Names are very important." He smiles. You felt he was holding himself back from asking further questions.

You didn't know how to feel about Burgh. You could feel that as strange as he found you he was... concerned about you. He was nice to you.

Yet, within your mind you could only see him as an obstacle. You knew he was the enemy. A member of the league. In the way of-

~~I defied my purpose. I defied them. He is only an enemy if I choose him to be~~

He is concerned about me. Just like He was when we talked in Nacerene city after I won the basic badge and got a taste of my fate.

A single thought enters your mind.

~~He's taking the gym challenge.~~

~~The one you were looking for.~~

[Y N]

Find him.

He's collecting badges.

You spoke quietly. Saying your name is Yine. And that you were on your way to Striaton City. 

[Trainor name registered]

"Yine..." The gym leader seemed to think for a moment. Before another bright smile appears on his face. "What an a-maz-ing name!"

You feel a smile form on your face. Such a foreign thing that couldn't be seen. But while it couldn't be seen it still had value. It still gave you warmth.

"Striaton City... Are you planning to challenge the triplets as your first gym battle?" He questions. 

You nodd. Then ask for directions towards the city.

"It's past Nacrene City. Follow the road and it will lead you to Striaton city. Nacrene city is on the other side of pinwheel forest. I had been visiting Lenora when I came across you Yine!" He says and looks over towards a road. You follow his gaze "Nacrene city is not too far from here. Do you see that road? Just follow it down and you'll find yourself at Nacrene city." 

You nod and thank him again. You hold onto your bag straps and said you should get on your way.

He smiled. "Please take care Yine! It was wonderful to meet you. And I look forward to our battle!" 

You said you would as well. It felt right to say as such. Even if you weren't sure if it was true. You start to head towards the road.

~~Warn him~~

~~Please~~

You stop. Burgh was walking away. You call out his name. He stops and looks over at you. "Is something wrong Yine?"

You were quiet. Then you told him to be wary of Team plasma. Once he had served his plasma they would erase him. You return on your walk towards the road.

"Wait." You heard the gym leader say quietly. You feel it best to begin to walk faster. Leaving the gym leader alone in the woods with your words of warning. You rush out the forest.

[Find him]

[Saving file. Do not turn off device while saving.]

[File saved.]


End file.
